Generator RexYoung Justice: Grand Heroes United
by jcmafia77
Summary: 1 month after the invasion, Black Beetle's plan to destroy earth and Wally West's death, The Team continue to thrive off of their missions, however a dimensional barrier has been broken. Van Kleiss and The Pack has crossed into their world after escaping the Wold wide cure, forming an alliance with the light. However Rex has crossed over as well, soon to join the team and stop them
1. Chapter 1

**July 10th, 2016. Metropolis.**

Within a moderately sized, Urban area, sounds of soft, snoring could be heard, just within the green area of a park within Metropolis, A teenage male of Hispanic heritage seemed to be casually resting, red jacket and trademark goggles the most noticeable and apparent traits caught by him. Children walking along and noticing him without saying a word, he seemed to be slightly troubled, twitching and sneering in his sleep, most likely suffering from a nightmare of some sorts.

Within Rex's mind came the memories that lead to this.

{"BREACH! After everything I've done...Everything we've been through. You do this?"}

{"..It was good seeing you again, Rex. Good thing Breach here had me secured in her pocket dimension after the Nanite curing you caused over ours...Now, speaking of dimensions. I have nothing left to thrive for in this one, its rather dull now don't you think? I can expand my horizons, Time to take a leap of fate and see where we go"}

{"I WON'T LET YOU!"}

 **At the Watchtower.**

"..." Stern eyes narrowed through a mask, monitoring over the planet from their satellite HQ, Fingers working upon a laptop device as it happened. "Not sure what to make of this" A deep, serious tone spoke out, rubbing underneath his chin and looking backwards at the fellow Justice League member, Wonder Woman, who raised an eyebrow at Batman. "Well? What is it?" She asked, Batman clicking a button and revealing awkward bio-spike activity in Metropolis, within a single point.

"Well, if you recall, The Light, Vandal Savage and Lex Luthor specifically had a new, mysterious member join their midst in the past few weeks" Batman reminded her as she shook her head yes, "Right, The fellow by the name of Van Kleiss? The guy who walks around with those freaks beside him correct?" Van Kleiss came into contact with The Team once before, during one of Vandal Savage's antics. Claiming that he was a new member. His underlings, Biowolf, Skalamander and Breach proved a challenge while Kleiss and Savage themselves watched on.

"Correct"

"So what? Is Van Kleiss in Metropolis then?" She asked, Batman shook his head. "No. But a bio signature very similar to his is, a signature similar to his underlings as well, During the scuffle with them, Tim managed to retrieve a blood sample from Skalamander, revealing these tiny micromachines in his his body, like nano-machines. There was many of them inside the sample. This signature matches what the other 4 give off, So I'm going to call the team to send a squad to see what that is" Batman explained, Wonder Woman nodding. "Right Awa-" Tim Drake appeared, eavesdropping and falling down from the ceiling.

"I hear ya loud and clear, Batman" Tim said, smirking as Batman gave him a stony expression.

"...Right...Robin"

 **Back at Metropolis.**

Aqualad had send out Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Miss Martian and The New Kid Flash, Impulse towards the location. The three of them flying on air while Kid Flash himself ran on land.

"So you mean to tell me that crazy guy, Van Kleiss has more people on his side now? Dios Mio that's not good at all" Blue Beetle said, huffing as Miss Martian nodded. "Its possible, only four bio signatures match them and those nano machines...So be on guard" M'gann said as they all zoomed towards the area.

Minutes later, they all arrived near the urban area. Looking around and taking out a device to find the bio-signature, It began to beep to indicate a match, pointing directly at a sleeping teen underneath a tree. Causing the four of them to raise their eyebrows. "Him?" Wonder Girl asked as Miss Martian motioned forward, eyes glowing green as she began to harmlessly inspect his inner mind, however this jolted the Nanites from within Rex, causing the now 17 year old's eyes to open in surprise, flipping upwards and becoming frantic. "AUGH, VAN KLEISS, BREACH! I'M GONNA- Huh?" Rex blinked, looking around.

"...Where am I?" He wondered, looking up and seeing a gate saying the large words "METROPOLIS" on it. "Never heard of it" He added, rubbing his head in slight irritation as the team looked at him.

"Hear that? He said Van Kleiss's name" Wonder Girl said, narrowing her eyes as Blue Beetle tilted his head a bit. "He sounded angry with him though, how should we take that?" He said, Kid Flash nodding in agreement. "He still might be dangerous though"

"Uhm...Hello? Dangerous? Earth to weirdly dressed cosplayers, Rex Salazar. You know, Providence's secret weapon, greatest hero in the world? Generator Rex? Yeah?" He bragged off a bit as the four blinked in confusion.

"...No?, Well..Whatever, what's this about me being dangerous? And how do you know Van Kleiss? You guys don't look normal. And I'm in an awful mood, so can you just work with me here?" Rex asked, Miss Martian shaking her head.

"We should be asking you that...Uh, Rex. How you know Van Kleiss. Also why you give off the same bio readings as him"

"Oh! Probably because we're both E.V.O's." Rex responded, picking at his ear.

"E.V.O's!?" The four asked in unison.

"Exponentially...Varied...Organisms...I think?" Rex tried to explain what the acronym meant...He came close at least.

"Well, Regardless, we gotta take you in and out of Metropolis. We don't know what you are or your hazard regarding the relation to Van Kleiss, if you understand, Ese" Blue Beetle said.

"Well...Hermano, I just said I'm no danger to anyone. And I'm in a pretty bad mood, I don't need a bunch of-" Rex's eyes narrowed for a split second, realizing and remembering what happened before he passed out..He went into Breach's portal.

..Did she..Manipulate time again? Was Rex sent back into the past? Are these E.V.O's?

"...You guys...You might be E.V.O's" Rex said, jumping backwards a bit and showing hostility.

"Whoa, whoa whoa there buddy, We don't wanna hurt you" Bart implied.

Rex's arms began to blow with biometric patterns before it mutated and morphed, conjuring up what seemed to be a large, orange, mechanical sword from his arm, readying it for battle. "Try me"


	2. Chapter 2: Clash

**Upon the investigation of the Bio signature's from Metropolis, team members Blue Beetle, Miss Martian, Kid Flash (Bart Allen) and Wonder Girl were sent by leader Aqualad to see what's going on, upon meeting Rex Salazar a misunderstanding escalated further.**

"...Guess we gotta do this the hard way then" Wonder Girl said, cracking her knuckles, the other three readying for combat, Blue Beetle's cannon becoming energized, Miss Martian's telekinetic powers began to activate and Kid Flash.

"Well uh...See ya!"

Ran.  
Around Rex.

"Huh?" Kid Flash began to run in circles, using his immense speed to create a twister like formation around the E.V.O, confusing him and containing him. Rex's eyes shifted back and forth, unable to keep up with his incredible speed. So he retracted his B.F.S ( .Sword) and both his arms generated two large mechanical battle gauntlets instead, dubbed as the Smackhands. Rex clapped them against eachother, creating a powerful thunder clap-like shockwave which slammed into Kid Flash and send him backwards.

Wonder Girl snarled and flew towards him with her fists out, Throwing a Punch and more to follow which Rex began to block and defend against using his Smack Hands. Tumbling, dodging and avoiding with rather impressive reflexes before they both threw a punch at the same time, Wonder Girl's super strength colliding with Rex's Smack Hands causing pressure to cave the ground underneath them. However Rex was quicker, Delivering a powerful uppercut into her jaw an instant later, crashing her into a tree.

Miss Martian appeared, using her telekinesis to send giant chunks of Land, tree's and nearby cars at Rex. People from nearby began to run and scream to safety as Blue Beetle watched over them to make sure they were okay.

Rex's Smack Hands instantly reformed back into the B.F.S, Swinging forward and slicing up the earth and tree's with the air pressure created from his sword, Leaping and rushing towards Miss Martian who continued to send land at him.

"This doesn't have to be this way, Just come peacefully!" She said, speaking to Rex psychically. The 17 year old shaking his head and responding. "No deal. A bunch of E.V.O's from the past aren't going to keep me away from Van Kleiss and suspect me of some nonsense" He responded back, Psychically, Before slashing away at the final piece of rock, Swinging down at her at blinding speeds but noticing that he phased right through her.

"W-Whoa! You've got more tricks than that huh?" Rex's back suddenly generated a Twin-Turbined winged Jet Pack to allow him to fly, Smirking at the Martian who's eyes grew wider. "Yeah..So do I-Augh! Before Rex could finish, Wonder Girl instantly tackled him from the air and slammed him through multiple tree's with her brute strength, Rex's eyes twitching but seeming just fine. "Man, This chick is really tough, You seriously punch just as hard as No Face" He complimented, before shifting his body weight upwards and sending it back, Sliding the B.F.S Horizontally into the bracelet, the colliding forces sent them both skidding away from one another until they met again, this time matching their strengths in a hold.

"I'm gonna knock you to sleep again and then this'll be all over, Don't worry!" She exclaimed as Rex laughed at her face. "Please" Wonder Girl began to gradually bend backwards, eventually falling onto both knee's as the pain began to exert itself all across her body, causing her to cringe. But her blue eyes looked directly into Rex's brown ocular's. "Erugh!"

"Wow, You have some pretty eyes" Rex said, Lifting her up and slamming her around before tossing her.

Rex met multiple, quick punches to the jaw by Kid Flash, unable to detect all the strikes hammering away at his body.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up? Flash got your tongue? Feeling sluggish all of a sudden?" He teased, continuing the assault.

Rex had extreme reaction time, fortunately, like dodging real lightning bolts and being granted a 6th sense from his Omega 1-Nanite which helped him anticipate Breach's portals. Before Kid Flash knew it, Rex grabbed him, mid punch, landing a powerful knee to his jaw, preparing to punch him down with his Smack Hands, if not for Miss Martian's interference, shifting both their density's to phase through him, Multiple Martian Hands extended out from her body, smacking Rex Away.

Without even a moment to think, They both were shot with immense pressure from a projectile. Rex generating his Slam Cannon, A Large, Mechanical Orange gun over his shoulder which used a maw on its back to dig up the surroundings and use as Ammo. Miss Martian screeched in pain, Wonder Girl grabbing Rex by the waist with her Laso, Rex's legs began to glow with biometric patterns, generating the Punk Busters. Two Large, Mechanical Orange Battle Boots. He used their secondary ability to allow him to jump extremely high into the sky, Taking Wonder Girl along for the ride.

"Ack! This guy is really strong, holy cow" Kid Flash said, coughing and holding his gut in pain. Miss Martian holding her head and sighing. "Yeah. I don't think he's an Alien Life Form, his powers seem to be more Meta Human. A really powerful one at that" She added, looking up.

"Yeah no kidding" Kid Flash agreed, cracking his back, Blue Beetle suddenly coming back from helping the innocent out. "Is everything okay?"

As Blue Beetle asked, Wonder Girl would soon be sensed, crashing into the ground besides them as Rex stayed in the air with his Boogie Pack and B.F.S, Smirking down upon them all.

"Oh.."

"Well, E.V.O's. What have we learned here? Past, Present of even Future, I'm the guy who's born to take you down. Now, tell me where Van Kleiss is before I cure you" Rex demanded, Blue Beetle's eyes narrowing it as he took to the sky, creating his blades on each arm.  
{"Jaime, I'm looking for best course of attack. Our target is very dangerous, possessing abilities very close to our own but with infinite possibilities, All out assault for now"} The Scarab said, as Jaime nodded. "Right"

The two clashed, Jaime's blades vs Rex's B.F.S, The two continuing to have a mid-air sword battle as the other three began to assess the situation.

"Aqualad, Come in, Aqualad" Miss Martian called for him via communication, The Team Leader appearing. "Status, M'gann" He asked.

"Well" She moved her device over to seeing Rex battling with blue beetle...While the three of them were black and blue themselves.

"The target is much more powerful than anticipated." She began, before Batman suddenly cut her off. "Superman and I will be there shortly, Hold out for a little while"

Rex touched Blue Beetle's chest, suddenly covering him in the same biometric patterns as an attempt to cure him...But nothing happened. Leaving both heroes blinking.

Suddenly Beetle's chest plate opened up, firing a powerful energy blast into Rex and sending him crashing down, flying after him right away.

Blue Beetle used his staple gun to fire the staple's and restrict all 4 limbs, energy cannon at the ready once more.

"Nice one, Blue! Now let me try to put him to sleep!" Miss Martian exclaimed, flying over as her eyes began to glow with a green energy, looking into Rex's mind, using her telepathic powers in an attempt to harmlessly put Rex unconscious without hurting him or forcing strain too hard which she had problems with before. Rex gritted his teeth, struggling as she did so.

"I'm almost...Almost..." **GASP.** She suddenly screamed in pain. Rex's sentient Nanites performing another one of its defense mechanisms for user intrusion. The Nanites within Rex's inner world rejecting Miss Martian's attempt at mind control and causing mental whiplash on her. She couldn't do it even if she wanted to force it.

She fell over, unconscious as Rex finally free'd himself, Punching the ground with a single smack hand, causing the earth to send them all backwards.

"AUGH!...Headache..." Rex said, putting a hand on Miss Martian's forehead in an attempt to cure her...But nothing.

"What?...You're...You're NOT E.V.O's?" He asked, suddenly snapping his finger and remembering his friend and comrade, Ben Tennyson who came from another world.

"You're Aliens" Rex said, retracting his machines as he looked at them all. Blue Beetle standing back up and suddenly firing his Sonic cannon, battering Rex with sonic sound waves. "Augh!...Man, its like dealing with Circe in one of her mood swings again!" He said, blasting him away with the slam cannon while he held his head more.

"What do I do with you guys now?" a round orb shaped device appeared before Rex's feet. releasing a green knock out gas from it, Rex narrowing his eyes and simply walking through it. "Joke's on you, My Nanites can counteract knock out gas"

Suddenly a presence was behind him. "Huh?"

Turning around, The Jury curled Caped Wonder appeared behind Rex, hands on hips and eyes full of determination.  
"Those are quite some abilities you have there" Superman spoke out as Rex jumped backwards, The dark, caped crusader now appearing into existence and causing Rex to bump into him as he pressed upon an extremely sensitive pressure point, causing Rex to feel woozy. "..Whoa...Who are you guys?"

Batman narrowed his eyes, Superman punching Rex in the jaw and effectively knocking the teen out cold. "No me gusta, underwear..guy" He finalized, passing out.

"Alright, Lets take him in" Superman said, flying off into the sky as Batman looked at the team. "You guys okay?" He asked, they all got up, banged up and battered, dusting themselves off.

"I've been better" Kid Flash said, Miss Martian finally beginning to wake up, holding her head in pain. "HUH? DID WE GET HIM?" She frantically asked, noticing Superman flying off and Batman standing over his unconscious body.

"Oh...Hi" She said, forcing out a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3: Joining forces

**Back at the watchtower, after the explosive battle between Rex and members of the Team, Superman and Batman came into the altercation, quickly putting the suspected Meta-Human down and bringing him back to their quarters.**

"Well you guys sure got it handed to you out there" Tim teased, smiling at the four of them who still felt sore from the battle with Rex.

"Well I mean, its not like we knew of his abilities or anything. Facing off against a new opponent always requires more prep-"  
"Stop, we totally got our butts kicked, Just admit it" Wonder Girl cut Kid Flash off, Kid Flash sighing and slumping over.

"So, how'd the sample coming along?" Martian Manhunter asked Batman, who sighed at him. "Not as good as planned, watch" He said, looking into the reinforced containment room where Rex's unconscious body laid, multiple scientists around him, Black Canary in there with them as a form of casual security.

Each time they attempted to use a needle, what appeared out of Rex's body was a metallic like tendril slapping the needle's away, providing itself as a defense mechanism, which his Nanites were known for being able to do ever since Providence found him those many years ago.

"We should just-"  
"No"

Batman was suddenly cut off from Miss Martian, who looked at Rex with a worried expression. Batman and Martian Manhunter both raising their eyebrows at her.

"While I was trying to make a mental link with him and put him down...I saw inside of his mind, his memories, the truth behind the stuff he was saying. They were not lies" She explained as the rest of them all in the room had wide eyes.

"Wait, what? So this E.V.O thing? Providence or whatever? Him being a massive superhero? Those were all true?" Blue Beetle asked, M'gann nodding correct.

"Well, M'gann. Nobody would know that better than you do. So what do we do, Batman?" Manhunter asked, Batman narrowed his eyes, waving his hand upwards to signal the scientists to stop as Black Canary left the room with Rex's body, placing him down into the center. Waiting for the boy to wake up.

"Rocket, Zatanna" Aqualad said, signifying for them to use a unison of their abilities like with Beetle, as a precaution for in case Rex got cranky from waking up.

Rocket created her barrier around Rex, Zatanna enchanting it with her magic and further amplifying its strength.

"Eugh...Ah...Wait...Where-Huh?" Rex's eyes shifted wide open, him leading upwards and snarling in anger, preparing to build his smack hands before noticing that he was around them all, catching him off guard for a moment. "Brought all your friend's? I'll just knock em all down, it doesn't matter to me!" Rex said, preparing to build a machine before Batman put his hand up.

"Relax. We got off on the wrong foot and we have viable evidence and vouch that you're not from the wrong side" Batman explained, Rex calming down a slight bit but yanking his head to the side.

"So? You guys knocked me out and took me hostage here" Rex spat, narrowing his eyes at the Caped Crusader.

"We had our reasons, I'm sure they explained, We're curiously regarding this man as a suspect and you have a similar bio signature to him" Batman said, taking out a digital image of Van Kleiss which made Rex slam against the barrier.

"THAT'S HIM! VAN KLEISS! AGUUUUUGH! That Jerk is gonna get a piece of mine don't worry. So let me out of here!" Rex demanded, Aqualad crossing his arms.

"And do you know where Van Kleiss is?" The leader of the Team asked. Causing Rex to blink and almost instantly change his demeanor, pouting a bit. "...No"

"Well then, we've got ourselves a common goal here, and united enemy's" Aqualad added, Rex exhaling a slight bit and nodding, indicating that he was finally calm.

Aqualad nodded, telling Rocket and Zatanna to release their hold, Rex falling off from the barrier and landing on his two feet. Looking around at all of the individual's who seemed around his age.

"Sorry about...Uh...You know" He rubbed the back of his head, referring to the earlier battle.

"Oh no no no no no, its all good, You were just defending yourself and was in a bad mood, heh heh! Buuuuut its definitely good to have somebody like you on our side now, by the way we did push you a bit if I do say so myself" Kid Flash responded, reassuring to himself that the four of them gave Rex one hell of a fight.

Rex blinked awkwardly at them...Refusing to hurt their pride and revealing how much he was actually holding back. "Uhhh, sure! sure! Definitely! Owww my back!" He faked, Blue Beetle sighing. "You don't have to fake it man"

"...Eh...Sorry. I don't think I'm in my own world, Neither if Van Kleiss and the pack. Where I come from? I punch out giant monsters every day...Well, before I became a god and cured said monsters across the entire planet with one thought command to my Meta Nanites, thus leaving me to deal with a bunch of super intelligent criminals later on instead" Rex added, in his own thought as the others blinked, some jaw dropped.

"A...G-God?" Tim asked as Rex nodded. "Well, was. I gave those powers a breather, A permanent one. Even for me, Don't want that on my shoulders noooooo way" He explained.

"Rex" Superman said, suddenly coming out with Shazam, smiling at the boy, he had heard everything with his super hearing.

"Oh god, Man you really should work on your introductions...And holding back your punches, ow! I still feel it!" He said, twitching from rubbing his jaw a bit.

"I did, hold back. Too much in fact" He implied, smirking playfully at the teen. "I'm sorry though. But its all cleared up now. You have incredible abilities, skill and strength, at such a young age too...What are you?..16? 17?"

"17" Rex answered, Superman nodding his head proudly. "You're not from this world, but you are good of heart. Whether it be temporary or not, I'd like to ask for you to join The Team" Superman offered. Rex turned around to see all of them, they seemed aboard with the idea.

"Yeah man! It'll be great! Besides, who else do you really have in this situation?" Shazam added, shrugging his shoulder and laughing a bit.

"Well..." Rex thought about it. Aqualad put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look of trust. "You are more than welcomed here, Generator Rex"

"Yeah, besides. I'd like to have a piece of what you can do for myself eventually" Superboy added, punching a fist into his palm.

"...You know what? All good points. Yeah! Lets do it!" He said, shaking hands with Aqualad and bumping fists with Tim Drake.

"Nice to have you on board, Hermano" Blue Beetle said, the Scarab suddenly demeterializing to reveal Jaime Reyes underneath.

"Hmmm...Have I ever mentioned that you two look quite alike?" Zatannan mentioned, looking at both Rex and Jaime, who also looked at one another.

"Nope" They both said in unison.

"Well that takes care of that" Superman said, Batman nodding in approval. "Agreed"


	4. Chapter 4: Sides in progress

**July 11th, 2016. The next day after the encounter of Rex Salazar and the eventual joining of the Team, back at the watch tower.**

"Well, rookie? Lets see what you got. No powers, no fancy stuff. Just good ol' hand to hand skill" Black Canary said, hands on her hips as she watched Rex entering the training room, some of the other members entering as well, Blue Beetle, Aqualad, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy and Superboy specfically for another round of sparring sessions.

"Hmmmm? Well, I mean, heh. I'd say I'm pretty good, Trained by Providence, went through boot camp at one point with my buddy Noah, trained by Agent Six. The sixth most dangerous man on my planet" He bragged, cracking his knuckles as he entered the sparring ring with Canary.

"All do sound very impressive and assuring, but believe me. Canary is somebody you would want to watch out for. 5 years later and I still can't match up to her movements in sparring" Aqualad said, watching closely.

"Oh come on, Kaldur! You've gotten so much better since then its not even the same" She replied, Superboy chuckling a bit as Beast Boy watched closely.

"I wonder what Rex has got" Garfield wondered to himself.

"Alright, you may begin" Canary said, getting into a fighting stance, Rex doing the same.

"Now now, Just know say timeout if you can't handle it. I sure wouldn't want to mess up that lovely face of yours~" Rex flirted, Canary smirking as she charged him, leaping upwards while delivering an axe kick. Rex blocked it with both arms, using his body weight to shift forward and push her off. Rex then charged her instead, throwing a barrage of punches, which were all dodged by her fluently, followed by a leg sweep counter from the female, which Rex instantly leaped upwards, avoiding and going in for an axe kick on his own.

Canary stepped to the side, letting him kick into the ground before delivering a knee to his jaw, sending him skidding backwards as she attempted to follow up with a drop kick.  
Rex swerved underneath while she was mid air, grabbing her by a leg and throwing her. Which she caught herself right away and landed onto both her feet.

Rex's eyes narrowed as he rushed for her once more, tossing a punch, however revealing a fake out as she prepared to block, delivering an uppercut, but Canary fortunately caught his uppercut, delivering one of her own to him instead, as he was airborne, Rex managed to quickly swipe his leg to the side, successfully kicking Canary's neck and landing back onto his feet.

"Haaaaa!" Rex rushed at her, grappling her and using his slightly superior size in an attempt to restrain her. However she quickly swept at an ankle, using the opportunity to flip Rex over her shoulder. The Hispanic E.V.O unfortunately gave her no breathing room, keeping a tight grip onto her wrist as he was flipped, bringing her down for a sudden knee against her forehead as he as down. He performed a flip up, exchanging blow to blow with her, blocking and dodging as she did, before Canary suddenly palmed him by the chest and sent him skidding back some.

"That's enough" Canary said, smiling and exhaling a bit. "Woooo, You really do have some skills don't you kid?" Rex blinked and wiped the sweat off from his forehead. "Whoa...You're insane" He said. blinking. "You'd definitely beat Five in a fight" He added, referencing the 5th most dangerous female on the planet and all her guitarist goodness.

"Wow, I'm impressed!" Kaldur said, clapping. "Woooo, Nice one Rex!" Beast Boy added, pumping his fist into the air.

"You owe me 10$" Blue Beetle said to Wonder Girl, who apparently bet that Rex would get owned by Canary.

"Definitely did alot better than we did at first..." Conner said, crossing his arms and shrugging just slightly.

"Thanks guys" Rex said, stepping down and rolling his shoulders a bit. "By the way, you guys hungry?"

At LexCorp.

"You've kept the suspense up for quite a bit now, So what is it exactly that you're offering here?" The bald genius, Lex Luthor asked from the lower floors of his company building, within a secret room, currently speaking with Vandal Savage and Van Kleiss. The pack waiting outside of the door.

"Patience is key, my dear friend, Luthor" Kleiss responded, smiling with both hands behind himself. "I didn't want to mention anything because I was so intrigued by this Meta Gene phenomenon here in this world, which humans possess through indirect means" He added, fascination laced into his tone.

"Causing humans like Icicle jr. The Terror Twins and more to gain unexplained access to powers like those, or simply super human strength and endurance" He continued, chuckling to himself.

"You're already aware of what Nanites are capable of doing, good or bad. If you do remember my little history lesson" Kleiss reminded them, shifting his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, unstable and uncontrolled ones turn people into mishapen freaks who may run out of control and lose ones self" Vandal added, huffing in slight irritation. "I'm definitely not trying to risk that"

"Oh but precisely why I've been looking into the Meta-Gene my friend. There are E.V.O's who can control their sense of self and even master their abilities later on. But the chances of that happening are very sporadic...However, what if the chances were to be controlled. What if more power could also be obtained to top it all off?" He began, Lex Luthor raising an eyebrow at him.

"Continue" Lex said as Van Kleiss turned back and smiled at him.

"Imagine it. Meta Humans further amplified by Nanites. Becoming a type of hybrid, containing both the Meta Gene which dulls out the sporadic mutations of the Nanites, and the Nanites themselves, which further amplify the abilities of said meta gene, granting the user a multitude of powers. The Meta-gene will cease the mutation process in making the user lose control of themselves, WHILE making the Meta-Gene itself more powerful via Nanites!" Van Kleiss said, putting his arms up into the air.

"Are we sure it'll work? That is the true question" Vandal asked as Van Kleiss nodded. "We'll need some test subjects"

"Sorry to break the fun and all, and while this does sound very interesting. I have something for you to see, Van Kleiss" Lex frowned, showing a digital image of Rex Salazar fighting off against members of the team in Metropolis yesterday, causing Van Kleiss's eyes to widen with utter shock.

"Know...him? Mr Kleiss?" Vandal asked the man who was now gritting his teeth.

"No...No...NO NO NO NO NO, REEEEX" He growled, Mechanical, golden arm charging with energy from the output of his emotions right now. "Everytime...Just when I thought I was free from seeing your blasted face any longer...When he entered the portal I assumed...No, my fault...Now that's a pain in my ass" Kleiss complained as Lex turned off the digital image.

"And sources say he's joined up with them up there. You know him from the world of which you came. Sounds like a problem" Lex added, narrowing his eyes.

"When our plan goes into action, Trust me. I won't be much of one" Kleiss said, determined and annoyed which made Vandal Savage nod in approval.

"Good"


	5. Chapter 5: R&R

**The team had been permitted their vacation request to Miami Beach, Florida. July 12, 2016.**

"Woooooooooo! Last one in cleans the batcave!" Garfield said, rushing towards the water along with others including Tim Drake, Wonder Girl and Lagoon boy.

"Been there, done that" Tim added, jumping into the water with the others, enjoying themselves.

"Liking what you see?" Jaime Reyes asked Rex, who was wearing Shades and trying his best to pull off the cool guy look, Hotwheels styled swimming trunks apparent on him, however. He was currently looking at the team's female members in their beautiful bikinis, smirking and sitting upward a bit.

"Oh yeah dude, this was the best plan ever, bless Kaldur for offering" Rex said, putting his shades down a bit and noticing Zatanna, Raquel and Cassandra passing by. "Hmmm, Zatanna isn't that much older than me. Barely in fact, Rocket is a bit more but still in the safe zone...Cassandra on the other hand is a bit on the young side, now tipping the gap over towards me, yet she looks way older because of that wonder build of hers" Rex was analyzing to himself while looking at the females.

Jaime chuckled. "You're pretty funny ese, buuuuut" He pointed at them with his index finger. "Ex of Nightwing, currently friends with benefits" He said, towards Zatanna, now shifting at Cassandra. "Has a thing with Tim" he then pointed at Rocket. "...Married, bro"

Rex blinked at Jaime before huffing. "Maaaaaan, I knew coming to the party over here was a bad omen" He sighed, laying back down and putting his shades back on. "Well, guess I'll wait. What about you Jaime? You actually spent a ton of time with these guys" Rex asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Eh, not too interested man. Not now at least, I'm just trying to kick back and chill" He explained, putting his arms behind the back of his head.

"That makes sen-Ow!" Suddenly a Volleyball smacked the E.V.O in the face, Rex looking around only to see Superboy and a few others playing.

"Whoops, Sorry...I kinda hit it too hard" Conner said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Rex smirked upon seeing the set up Volley ball court, getting up from his chair and motioning for Jaime to come with him. "Lets play"

After setting up teams, the apposing side would consistent of Rex, Jaime, Kaldur, Raquel and Zatanna.

Going up against Conner, L'agaan, Garfield, Tim and M'gann.

"Should be fun" Kaldur said, as he was the first server of his team, leaping up and giving the ball a nice smack. As Kaldur sent it with force, Tim instantly bounced it back off from his inner wrists, making it airborn as Superboy and Rex went for it while it spun in the middle between both sides. Much to Conner's surprise, Rex's technique was faster than his, instantly smacking the ball down into their field, scoring the first point. "Boooya!" Rex enthusiastically shouted.

"Whoa...Pretty good, Get you can't do it twice" Tim said, smiling as Rex rolled his shoulders. "Lets see what you got"

As Tim served this time, smacking the ball towards them, Raquel instantly pushed it upwards, giving Zatanna the vertical room to sent it across to the other team. It was then stopped by M'gann who bounced it back with her fist, The others watching Zatanna and M'gann go back and fourth, their bodies glistening under the sunlight as they moved, catching many of their eye's.

Suddenly however it landed on Garfield's face while he wasn't paying attention, giving Rex's team another score.

"Alright!" Jaime served this time, giving it as nice smack with authority, before La'gaan inflated, bouncing it back with his increased size and scoring a point as they were all caught off guard.

"Hey! That's not fair, That should count as a Superpower!" Rex complained, L'gaan only shrugging in response as Rex sucked on his own teeth.

"Let it slide, Rexy, we totally got this!" Raquel reassured him, Rex closing his eyes for a moment before opening them up once more. "Yeah we do. Just watch" He said, laughing creepily as he looked at the other team.

As the game continued, Rex suddenly proved to be a one man domination in Volleyball, carrying the team as the others did their weight here and there. Scoring multiple points on his own much to everyone's surprise, it was almost like he was a pro.

Everyone blinked at the new member, who was currently doing his own triumphant victory march. "Woooo! Wooooo! And the crowd goes wiiiiild! Who's the man? That's right, R.E.X babeh!" He celebrated as looked at eachother, his team picking him up their shoulders and carrying him away.

Later on, Still at the beach, They made a campfire around while it was hitting nighttime. Some joking with one another, laughing, arguing about whatever and such. Rex sat there, head over his arms, looking deep into the bristling flames as he was put into his own deep self thought. Face almost stony before Jaime snapped in front of his face. "You okay man?" He asked, Rex blinking and snapping out of it as he looked around. "Huh? O-Oh! Yeah. My bad, just went off into space there, heh heh"

"Missing home I assume?" Kaldur said, looking at the 17 year old who didn't really try to hide it. He simply nodded at Aqualad. "You got me. I wouldn't have a problem if I had contact with them, I've been to other dimensions before and I've spoken to them through communication devices. So I'm sure it'd work if I had mine with me" Rex explained, sighing and shutting his eyes. "But enough of that downer stuff. I'm sure it'll all come around eventually" Through everything he's experienced Rex has learned and faced many challenges, he was more iron clad in mind than when he first began.

"Speaking of your world, you actually never really told us much about it other than Nanites and you being a bid superhero and all. So what's up?" Cassandra asked, Rex blinking as he realized the truth in her words. "Wow...You're right. I didn't" Rex said with realization in his tone, snickering afterwards.

"We'd definitely like to know! It might be cool! Or you know, depressing in the post apocalyptic future kinda way" Bart Allen said, as Jaime narrowed his eyes at him. "Should be over with, hermano" Jaime said, rolling his eyes as Bart laughed, putting an arm around the 16 year old. "Heh heh heh, Yeah. Just still on my toes I guess!"

"Alright. Listen up. 7 years prior to where I am now, there was this nuclear accident called the Nanite event. Where the Nanites spread across the entire globe, infecting humans and mutating them into freaks called E.V.O's. The Nanites were a project created by a bunch of scientists working for a power hungry group called the consortium. Their plan was for the Nanites to cure hunger, diseases, the ability to make the world close to a utopia, while giving them specifically god-like powers" He began as the others became more focused.

"The Nanites I have were from the first batch ever. My parents were one of the scientists during the Nanite event. I got into an accident and almost died, but injecting me with the Nanites saved my life. Eventually my parents died during the explosion and I mutated into a freaky robot creature. I was founded by Providence. The Organization of my world that fights off E.V.O's and jails them up. Before I came into the picture? Providence had a kill or cure thing going on...They didn't have the technology advanced enough to cure innocent people of their E.V.O forms...Then I came in. I have the ability to cure E.V.O's and demutate them back into being human, I basically became the one hope that the world needed" He added.

"Wow...That's...That's extremely heavy man" Conner said as M'gann looked down. "I can't imagine how stressful that would be...Despite how good it is, that sounds like the entire weight of earth was on your back" She said.

"Yeah, I would have felt that way all the time if I wasn't busy fighting giant monsters every day...And Van Kleiss. He was also one of the scientists from the Nanite Event. He gained the ability to control nature itself, as well as inject Nanites into things and CREATE E.V.O's as a counter to my powers. But I handled him for the most part. I used to suffer from amnesia. but that's only because of the robo mutant I used to turn into. That problem is obsolete now. Overall? I had good friends, comrades and experiences. It eventually all lead to me curing the entire planet at once, keeping the Nanites but erasing the mutation process when I became uh..God, like I said. Temporarily" Rex smiled a bit, looking back into the flame.

"I kinda messed up by curing just the planet...Van Kleiss escaped into Breach's dimension. Then eventually we all came here" He finalized, looking at them all. "That's pretty much it"

"No wonder you kicked our butts. You've got some serious experience. You've seen some crap, my dude!" Bart said, putting his hands on his face in surprise. "WOW...You didn't hold back there, did you?" Tim said, looking at Rex. "...The important parts anyways" Rex added, laughing as they all began to giggle to his teasing retort.

"Its definitely an interesting life, interesting experiences...You've lost people like some of us had, but we've never been through something that massive. The Justice League? Yeah" Zatanna said, smiling at the Hispanic.

"Aw shucks guys, you're just trying to butter me up"

Rex continued to adjust to his life at the team, becoming more and more comfortable with them all.

"By the way...You may be a beast at Volleyball but dude? I can never get over at how bad you are with hoops" Tim said, as they all began to laugh, remembering seeing Rex's horrible display of shooting ability while playing Basketball.


	6. Chapter 6: Experiment and First mission

**July 13th, In an isolated area located in New Orleans.**

"Augh!" "Kah!" Multiple gacks of pain were heard as two bodies landed and smashed up against a house, destroying it along with them.

From underneath the rubble, the Terror Twins emerged, bruised, battered and beaten, Breathing heavily but still raring to go.

"..Ha...Ha...That all ya' got Fido? And you?...Euh...Whatever you are" Tommy said, insulting Biowolf and Skalamander.

"All yer' dumb portals and magic tricks aint nothin' but a crock! You needa face me woman to woman" Tuppence said, snarling at the smirking Breach.

"Hmmmm" Lex Luthor looked at Van Kleiss from a couple dozen meters away, watching the battle unfold. "Those two were capable of fighting against Superman and other league members" Lex said, raising an eyebrow at him. "You do know how impressive that is correct?"

"If you call that...Fighting back, Kleiss" Vandal quickly said back as Lex chuckled at the fellow light member. "Oh no mr Savage, believe me. I'm well aware the man of steel himself would never use any large chunk of power against them, but from personal experience I say even fending off an ounce of his portioned might is quite a feat" Lex didn't like Kal...But he respected and recognized his freak of nature presence and ability.

Not that it mattered to his intellect of course.

"I suppose so, But Biowolf, Skalamander and Breach have also tangled with Rex many times. A serious Rex at that, Biowolf even took over my place while I was occupied in time once" Van Kleiss responded.

"That's enough!" Van Kleiss shouted, stopping the test battle.

Queen Bee, who was contacted to accompany them during this suddenly walked up from behind Kleiss, sensually wrapping her arms around the man's neck and looking him in the eyes, "Such a powerful, handsome individual like yourself should contact me about these more. I can set up a place in Bialya just for you" She said, batting her eyelashes at Kleiss who leaned in, seemingly about to kiss her, only to yank himself back in a teasing fashion.

"The hospitality offer is much appreciated, but those are simply secondary matters. I myself worry about the primary" He said, Lex and Vandal nodding at him as Queen Bee huffed and crossed her arms. "Well get on with it then"

As the four of them approached, Van Kleiss clapped at the display of man power. "The Terror Twins, very impressive, very impressive. But you do know why you're my first test subjects correct?" Kleiss asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well aint that just a kick in da' balls. Very impressive yet you choose us out of the lot?" Tommy spat.

"Its because you two need it more than they do...For first triers" Kleiss responded, almost shrugging.

"Huh?" The both asked in unison as Kleiss approached them. "Lets see here, Super Strength, Invulnerability and what else do you two possess? What other specific, versatile powers do you have other than raw stats?" Kleiss asked, causing the twins to blink in confusion. "Well...Er..." Tuppence stumbled on her words, looking confused.

"Watch closely you three" Van Kleiss's gauntlet suddenly began to glow with energy, claws retracting outwards as the two began to back up.

"I uh...I aint' doin this no more!" "Yeah me neither!" The two said in slight fear, Lunging towards Van Kleiss who effortlessly avoided them with immense combat speed, Shoving the claws into both of their stomach's in quick succession, successfully injecting loads of Nanites into their systems.

"And now..." Kleiss's claws went back inside of the gauntlet, the man putting both hands behind himself as He, Luthor, Bee and Savage watched closely. The Terror Twins holding their guts in pain as they both fell on their knee's, their skin seemingly bulging, their physiology's mutating gradually as they grunted and whaled in pain.

{"Come on..."} Van Kleiss thought to himself as he witnessed it happening.

Suddenly, the Nanites within their bloodstream almost seemingly began to resonate with the foreign genetic code which granted them their abilities in the first place, causing the Nanites mutation process to cease, almost as if the Nanites had already concluded that the host was already mutated and tricked into working with the Meta Gene within.

This caused the Terror Twins's mutation to cease completely, they looked the exact same with no change.

"Ahhhhhh! You turned me into a...a...Huh?" Tommy stood back up, looking down at his own hands, then shifting the attention to his face, sliding his fingers down his cheeks and smiling. "I...I'm normal!"

"So am I!" Tuppence said, smiling with relief.

"Looks like yer attempt at makin' a fool uh us aint go so well, Kleiss" Tommy said, Stomping his foot into the ground and creating a small crater. "..Heh...Eh?" Tommy's foot suddenly seemed to be vibrating at an intense level, concussive energy spreading out from his foot and increasing his power more fold than usual, vibrating through the ground and making the crater much larger as a tremor began to cause a minor event.

"Tommy, what's wrong with ya? Stop that right now!" Tuppence said, rushing over towards him to bop him over the head. As she did so, an explosion of energy released itself over Tommy's head. A small one but regardless.

"Ow! What's with ya sis?" Tommy complained as Tuppence blinked, looking down at her hands which began to ignite and spark miniature explosions, shocking her and causing her to tumble over as Tommy free'd his leg, tumbling down as well.

"..Unbelievable" Queen Bee said.

"And there you have it! The combination of Nanites and the Meta Gene! Granting them powers without forcing a mutation, augmenting their already existing abilities and so on" Kleiss said, laughing in happiness at the success.

Lex Luthor smirked in delight, putting a hand on Kleiss's shoulder. "I shouldn't have doubted you. You are a super genius back at your own world, after all. So what next?" Luthor asked as Vandal nodded.

"Well I'm definitely impressed" Savage added as Kleiss looked at the two twins.

"A revolution" Van Kleiss finalizes with a smug expression.

 **Manhattan New York.**

Sounds of violent screams from pedestrians were heard across the city, frantic footsteps and running. Giant, roots and vines spreading across Multiple city blocks and destroying cars. Poison Ivy stood in the middle of the demonic plant life laughing at their dread. Mammoth also by her side, snorting viciously before leaping outwards, roaring into the air and causing mayhem.

"My darling plants needed a little exercise, Hope you don't mind?" She teased.

"I HATE Carnivorous plants, they freaked me out as a kid!" A loud, voice echo'd from the sky. As Poison Ivy looked up. Rex, Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl came down from the sky. Rex forming his B.F.S and Jaime his dual blades, chopping up the roots and landing down onto the ground.

"You and Van Kleiss should totally date" Rex joked, referring to her extremely similar abilities to the tyrant.

"Oh~ Goody. You must be the new kid" Ivy said, crossing her arms and looking him up. "Hmmm"

Suddenly Mammoth came in at blinding speeds, Tackling Rex off guard and smashing him through a building, taking the E.V.O along for a ride.

Blue Beetle snarled and rushed forward with wonder girl, Blades at the ready as roots sharpened themselves, hurtling towards them in a volley.

{"Density shifting into the plant life Jaime, focus potency into the mid sections to destroy them"} The Scarab said, calculating the best course of action as Jaime listened, poking forward at the center and destroying them. Wonder Girl used her incredible strength to thunder clap them away as she jumped upwards, preparing to land a kick on Ivy, who luckily blocked it with a wall of vines.

From the distance, Mammoth's body could be seen rocketing through the air, growling before he smashed into the ground. Rex walking out from the smoke, dusting himself off. "I gave you a freebie then you had to go ruin it with that gross breath of yours" He said, Lifting the lever of his B.F.S, causing its mode 2 Variant to release. The two tips of the B.F.S folding down and spinning at immense speeds, effectively creating a battle saw. Rex smirked at Poison Ivy, jumping upwards and letting the battlesaw completely shred through her roots and even her defenses.

Meanwhile Blue Beetle used his staple gun to momentarily pin the downed Mammoth to the floor. Wonder Girl free falling down from the clouds and punching him in the stomach with crazy kinetic force, rupturing the ground underneath them.

"Move!" Blue Beetle said, before finishing the job with his plasma cannon into Mammoth's body, causing him even more great pain. Mammoth was tough so they had to hit him with much force.

Which in term worked out as Mammoth passed out.

"Yeah! That'll teach you" Wonder Girl said as they both looked over, An unconscious Poison Ivy over Rex's shoulder with many shredded up plant life lying around.

"Nice one Hermano" Blue Beetle said, Rex giving him a thumbs up. The press suddenly flashing the Hispanic E.V.O with pictures of him triumphant with Ivy over his shoulder, Rex being used to it simply smiled for the camera. 


	7. Chapter 7: Sorrow and Fate

**July 13th, just moments after the defeat of Poison Ivy and Mammoth. Watchtower.**

"Come on, come on, come oooooon! Ha! Got ya! Oh no!"

Bickering could be heard from the living quarters of the team's section within the Watchtower, sounds of electronic gaming heard alongside the voices. Rex and Beast Boy were currently playing video games with one another, Jaime and Bart cheering them on and awaiting their turns.

"Gonna beat him, Your HP is at 1%...Aaaaaaaaand" Garfield focused more, trying to break Rex's attempt at guarding for the rest of the game to deliver the final blow. However Rex's eyes shifted around, his finger glowing with biometric patterns as his technopathic abilities came into play, effectively shutting off both controllers and putting the console into sleep mode.

"Whoaaaa, what happened?" Rex asked, with a very fake tone in his voice.

Garfield blinked and looked at the controller. "Dude! I just got these! What gives? They aren't supposed to shut off like tha-"

"You're a technopath?" Bart asked, causing Rex to blink and sheepishly grin at the irritated Garfield.

"I win by default then!" Garfield said, putting the controller down and laying back some. "Also...You're a technopath too? I thought you just built the machines and weapons and stuff"

"Nah. I can hack and manipulate technology as well, Even Alien technology if I wanted to. My powers did become more powerful at one point when dealing with Van Kleiss back at my own world" Rex explained as his hand began to buzz with electric sparks.

"Ayyyye, Wooo! Rex, its good to have you aboard man!" Shazam said, walking in and ruffling all their heads. "Just got back from a little meeting with the League. They said some pretty good things about you in there" Shazam explained, picking up a controller.

"Really?" The 17 year old had an expression of slight shock. He had assumed they simply didn't mind having him along but saying so many good stuff?

"Yeah, even Batman said you were a worthy asset to the side of good and yada yada yada, Do you know how hard it is to get Batsy's commending like that?...Also he managed to get a blood sample from you in your sleep while you got comfortable with all of us" He continued, chuckling upon his own words as Rex raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...Weiiiiiiiird" Everyone's attention was suddenly shifted towards the sound of an argument, a door shutting, revealing 19 year old Zatanna seemingly hollering towards the man with a golden helmet. {"Him? What's up there?"} Rex thought in his own mind, watching the two.

"The Light. The Reach. Mongul. What else do you want, How long does fate attempt to pick away at my life?" Zatanna said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at the sorcerer supreme.

"Because of fate those tedious issues were avoided much more efficiently, girl. Your father's body provides me with a replica of what Nabu's prime was capable of. Or close to it. As long as massive threats are still possible out there in the cosmos, I shall remain here to fend them off. That is earth's Fate!" Dr. Fate shouted back at her, causing the brunette to stomp her foot into the ground.

"I've done nothing but understand the situation. Its been 6 years since I've seen my father. I allowed him to be used to get rid of those three massive threats mentioned before" Zatanna rebutted, gritting her teeth at this point.

"The Reach has been ejected and Mongul no more...But oh? You truly believe The Light is gone. Even now The Light has gained a new member from another world. The same world as our own new member, the boy who controls the engines of life. Generator Rex" Fate responded. Zatanna's face going from angry to full of gloomy emotion, she was holding back the urge of tears.

It was for too long..Far too long that she endured an understood, now she felt as if he did his end of the bargain.  
But no...Nabu refuses.

She walked away from him. The other 5 blinking in shock, hearing everything.

"Yeah...I uh...Yeah, that must be tough" Jaime said, Garfield suddenly looking down. Remembering his dear mother who died from the car accident. Rex looked at Garfield, putting a hand on the younger boy's head. "Hey, chin up buddy. You became part of something greater, I'm sure she's hype dancing in her grave right now. Besides, welcome to the club" Rex said, smiling at him as Garfield sniffled somewhat. "Y-Yeah...Thanks man" He thanked the E.V.O, fist bumping with him before Rex suddenly got up.

"Where you going?" Shazam and Bart asked at the same time. Rex glancing at them with a genuine smile. "Gotta talk to her, that's one messed up situation she's dealing with after all"

Just moments after, Rex has began to follow her, having transported from the watchtower and towards New York City. Where she used to live with her father, sitting down on a bench, wearing a purple sweater as she calmly looked forward, not too far away from the Catholic school she used to attend as she sat quietly in the nice little area.

"One day...Just one day...Dad, I WILL find a way to break you off this deal and see you again" Zatanna said, voice laced with determination but with a tint of sadness, holding back her emotions as she sighed, looking down a bit. "Just watch..."

"That's quite the long face you have going on there, Could definitely use some of these" A familiar voice said suddenly, causing her head to snap up and look towards who was revealed to be Rex. Holding out cotton candy at her, pink and blue each. Zatanna smiled, truly appreciating his care...Though he must have overheard her then.

"Blue please" She smirked, taking the blue cotton candy and leaving Rex with the pink one. "I do love these, thank you" She added, taking a small bite as Rex sat down next to her.

"Oh good! You took it right away and didn't make it a bigger deal or anything like that" Rex said with relief, snickering to himself.

"That's a more stereotypical response, I'm more mature than that" She responded, snickering with him. "So...I'm guessing you overheard me and Dr. Fate huh"

"...Uh...Yeaaaaah, I kinda did. Just wanted to come by and make sure you were okay, didn't want ya to feel alone..Really tricky situation you got there" Rex definitely felt for her, the odds were just insane.

"I...I really miss him. And I feel so bad saying something like that to you, somebody who lost their parents full on-" "No, It doesn't matter" Rex cut her off, shaking his head a bit.

"Pain is pain. Sorrow is sorrow, emotions are emotions. I'm not really much of a poetic guy but, I can at least tell you that you're in the right here, even with yourself...Plus, 5 or so years enduring it without saying a word, only mentioning it again once all those problems were dealt with...Do you understand how much emotional maturity that is?" Rex reassured her, commending her mental strength as Zatanna blinked.

"Well...I never thought of it that way...I just feel kinda like a daddy's girl again, Somebody who misses having an overprotective father who barely let you breathe" She added, sighing again and taking another bite out of the cotton candy. "I am his only child after all so it does make sense..."

"Dr. Fate's helmet was worn by Kaldur ...Wally...and even me..We got out lucky" She flinched from naming Wally, Rex looked down a bit, understanding completely about the loss. "He was an incredible assistance during the heat of the moment...He got us out of hectic situations time and time again with his immense power but finally he decided to use that at a cost of my father's will!" She put a hand over her head, beginning to grow irritated just from the thought.

Rex put a hand on her shoulder. "I...Dunno what to say, I'm really sorry Zatanna. Your father is still in there and watching you closely. I really hope for the best" He comforted her, smiling and looking around, noticing the the lights around, He put his hand onto the ground, his technopathic powers spreading outwards and manipulating the lights of the park, causing them to blink up in certain angles to spell out "Zatanna and Zatara" in smaller letters than normal.

Zatanna looked up and giggled, Smiling at the E.V.O before giving him a peck on the cheek, which made Rex's face flush with a red coloring as he jerked his head backwards a bit. "I uh...Eh heh heh, Thank you?" Nervousness exuding from him only turned her giggling into straight on laughter. "Oh my god, Thank you Rex, you really put my mood up. You didn't even need any magic tricks to do that...Meaning you're a technopath then? Cool!" She complimented, Rex rubbing behind his head and nodding.

"Eeeeeyup"

"But anyways. We should get back to the Watchtower soon" He said, standing up with his hands in his pocket, Zatanna nodding as she stood up beside him.

"...Don't worry...Even if I have to do it...Or someone else, Your dad will be free" Rex said with a slightly more serious tone as the Female Magician looked at him with slightly wide eyes. "R-Right...Thanks again, Rex"

"Anytime!" He gave her a thumbs up as she embraced him into a hug, eventually the two being beamed back up with the device on hand.


End file.
